Feliz Dia de la Madre Esme
by GemmaCullen
Summary: Los chicos no recuerdan que va a ser el dia de la madre pero Carlisle se los recuerda a tan solo 3 dias de la fecha, asi que tendran que ponerse a pensar seriamente cual seria un buen obsequio para su querida madre.


Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, no gano absolutamente nada con mis historias… solo mi diversión y la de los que me lean. xD Es una idea, que se me ocurrió como regalo de día de la madre para la mía xD, que es super fan de Esme. Ojala que les guste.

**Esto es un One-shoot **

CPOV

El día de la madre estaba muy cerca y ninguno de mis hijos lo recordaba, cada uno estaba perdido en su propia vida, Alice yendo de compras cada 2 días y en los intervalos comprando por catalogo o por Internet, realmente tendría que hablar con esa niña sobre los limites de su obsesión por las tarjetas de crédito, pero es que cuando hace pucheros me derrito, es una bebe, son mis bebes. Aunque eso no borra el hecho horrible de que no tengan la conciencia suficiente como para pensar en su pobre madre que tanto los adora y más aun con la historia de Esme. Ya podía sentir la decepción de mi querida esposa, es como una traición, pero esos hijos míos ya iban a escucharme! Así que los llame para una reunión familiar donde la asistencia era obligatoria.

Aproveche que Esme había ido al Súper Mercado a comprar varios ingredientes para alguna receta rara que encontró en alguno de los cientos de libros que ahora tenían como nuevo espacio -asignado por mi querida esposa- la mesa del comedor, ya que Bella viene a cenar algunas noches a la semana a casa y mi dulce Esme se empeña en prepararle cada platillo con todo el amor y el cuidado que le nace del corazón, alegando que le gusta sentirse útil, la verdad es que trata a Bella como a ese bebe que perdió y no la culpo, Bella es una hija para mi también, a decir verdad es la mas considerada de mis

6 hijos. Honestamente, la única considerada.

-Chicos, podrían venir un momento? necesito hablar con ustedes – no hable demasiado fuerte, sabia que de cualquier forma me escucharían todos, bueno tal vez Bella no, pero Edward la traería igual. En menos de 1 minuto tenia a mis 6 hijos sentados alrededor de la mesa del comedor, tratando de ignorar los libros que yacían desperdigados por todo el espacio disponible, lastima que no contaba con la maravillosa atención de ninguno de ellos, como siempre todos tenían cara de que cualquier cosa seria mas interesante y entretenida que estar esperando a que les dijera para que los había llamado.

Alice estaba perdida en sus visiones, para saber cuando llegaban ciertas alhajas a la joyería de la ciudad ya que mi linda hija juraba que era un designio del destino porque parecían mandadas hacer para ella. Emmett jugaba con un balón de fútbol americano, supongo que anhelando que la reunión acabara rápido para jugar con los chicos, Jasper abrazaba fuertemente a Alice como si el quisiera entrar a su mente para compartir la visión de esta ultima. Rosalie se pintaba las uñas como si en la vida no hubiera cosa mas importante y emocionante que el hecho de que el tono de su esmalte fuera perfectamente combinable con su ropa y sus zapatos, Edward le decía a Bella cuanto la amaba y Bella, bueno ella se debatía entre sonrojarse hasta la raíz del pelo y ponerme un poco de atención. Me aclare la garganta, suspire sonoramente y decidí romper el silencio de una vez por todas –alice dio un pequeño grito de indignación combinada con vergüenza y a la vez Edward bajo la mirada al piso, obviamente mi hija tuvo una visión y mi hijo la leyó de la mente de ella, los demás solo gruñeron, creo que ninguno se termina de acostumbrar a que Edwi y Ali se enteren antes que todos y debo reconocer que a veces es en realidad molesto y un tanto exasperante.

-Bien ya que se que todos están mas que felices de estar aquí, y que tengo su completa atención no necesitare repetir esto.- Al parecer mis palabras fueron el detonante para que fluyera un halo de curiosidad y atención, al menos en 4 de ellos.

-Como sabrán, si es que revisan el calendario alguna vez para alguna otra cosa que no sea sus propios y egoístas intereses, dentro de 3 días será el Día de la Madre y los llame porque quiero que me digan que tienen pensado regalarle a Esme, ni siquiera intenten inventar excusas, no quiero mentiras, además si mienten Edward me lo dirá- Sin excepciones agacharon la cabeza y dijeron a la vez – No recordábamos la fecha- lo sabia, son unos ingratos, Edward solo atino a mirarme con una ceja enarcada. Pero igual no me disculpe por mis pensamientos, yo estaba en todo mi derecho de indignarme a causa de su olvido.

Pero al parecer al menos sentían un poco de culpa, después de todo por eso me enorgullecen porque pueden aceptar cuando se equivocan.

-Chicos comprendo que tengan otras cosas que hacer, pero esperaba que al menos uno de ustedes recordara la fecha, saben que su madre los adora y seria bueno que le hicieran saber que ustedes sienten lo mismo. –Emmett murmuro por lo bajo asegurando que el le hacia ver a Esme todo lo que la quería.

-Ah si? Y como se lo haces notar Emm destruyendo la casa? O acabando con las plantas de su jardín?- al menos tuvo la decencia de lucir avergonzado-

-Bien, alguien mas tiene otra cosa que aportar a la discusión? – ninguno se atrevió a decir nada, así que proseguí-

-Tienen alguna idea de que obsequio darle a su madre?- no hubo sonido alguno.

-Bien, en mi caso ya tengo una ligera idea de lo que yo haré para su madre, pero ustedes tendrán que arreglárselas solos, no estoy dispuesto a ayudarles. Como verán tienen 3 días para conseguir un buen regalo, aprovechen el tiempo. –di por terminada la conversación y salí de la habitación, seguramente ahora no soy una persona agradable a los ojos de mis niños.

BPOV

No se que me hizo sentir mas nerviosa, si el hecho de que ninguno de los chicos recordara el día de las madres, o que yo si lo recordara y ya tuviera un regalo para Esme y otro para mi madre. Por el momento decidí callar, no quería que los chicos me asesinaran por no recordarles, aunque pensándolo bien yo no tenia culpa alguna de que ellos no tengan ojos mas que para si mismos.

-Alice que le dará Carlisle a Esme? –pregunto Rose, supongo que para copiar la idea.

-Rose, no puedo decirte- las miradas de disgusto no se hicieron esperar.

-Porque Alice? Acaso no quieres compartir la información con mi esposa? –Inquirió un mas que molesto Emmett.

-No, a lo que me refería es que no puedo decirle a ninguno, Carl lo considera información confidencial de una forma un poco maniaca.

-Alice, que hará si nos dices? – Alice rió nerviosa antes de esconderse detrás de Jasper.

-Bueno, el venderá mi auto, me quitara las tarjetas de crédito y donara mi ropa a los pobres. Lo siento de verdad que si, pero no quiero arriesgarme. –Hubo algunos gruñidos de indignación por parte de Rose y Emmett.

-Fantástico, no tengo ni la menor idea de que hacer. –Señaló Edward apretándose el puente de la nariz, en señal de que su estrés estaba llegando al límite. Yo solo me limite a tomarle la mano fuertemente mientras lo miraba. La reunión no duro demasiado porque todos salieron corriendo a sus respectivas habitaciones, excepto mi novio que se quedo a mi lado en busca de apoyo.

RPOV

No se que demonios tenia en la cabeza que no pude recordar la fecha, bueno, creo que la respuesta seria que estos días el estrés ha estado al máximo, porque Bella prácticamente vive aquí, la verdad no soporto que este todo el tiempo con sus locas ideas de suicidio asistido, que les gusta llamar conversión al vampirismo. Aun así, atine a pensar que Carlisle no lo aceptaría como disculpa, pensándolo bien ni yo lo aceptaría. Estaba molesta, tanto que mi mal humor hubiera hecho a los mismísimos Voulturis esconderse bajo la cama temblando de miedo. Y para completar la escena, mi querido y muy comprensivo esposo supuso que una sesión de caricias ahuyentaría mi mal humor y puso manos a la obra.

-Demonios, Emm no tengo humor para esto ahora- Dije completamente molesta, sabia que el no tenia culpa alguna, pero no podía pensar en otra cosa que en el regalo de Esme, bueno en eso y en que mi esmalte de uñas había perdido brillo a causa de que no lo deje secar correctamente, de pronto la idea me golpeo, era perfecta. Así que me dispuse a traer lo necesario para el regalo. Obviamente no iba a incluir a Emm, el tendría que pensar por si mismo.

EmmettPOV

No podía entender porque Rose me grito así, solo intentaba hacer que se relajara y ahora al parecer ella tenia resuelto que le obsequiaría a Esme -eso o tenia uno de los ataques de compras que le dan a Alice -y yo no tenia ni la mas mínima idea de que hacer, lo único que pasaba por mi cabeza era que no podría jugar fútbol con los chicos ya que ninguno estaría de humor. Por eso decidí pasear por el bosque, supuse que así me despejaría y podría pensar mejor. Comencé a caminar, las palabras de Carlisle resonaban angustiosamente en mi cabeza y así como un milagro deduje cual seria mi regalo para Esme. Corrí a la tienda a comprar unas cuantas cosas y me dispuse a preparar mi regalo.

BPOV

Seguía en la sala con Edward intentando darle apoyo moral, pero el estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos ignorándome olímpicamente, algunas ideas habían venido a mi cabeza en mi afán de ayudarle, pero estaba molesta por la falta de atención de mi noviecito. Por lo que deje que sufriera unos cuantos minutos mas, pero cuando pensé que ya tenia suficiente sufrimiento, le sugerí un regalo que probablemente Esme adoraría y resultaría fácil para el llevarlo a cabo. Ni siquiera podía imaginar porque el no lo había pensado antes. Cuando le conté mi idea su cara se ilumino y se puso a dar saltitos exactamente como Alice. Sospeche que el comenzaba a actuar como ella porque son hermanos y pasaban una descomunal cantidad de tiempo juntos. Un par de gruñidos que venían de la habitación de Alice y Jasper me sacaron de mis interesantes conjeturas.

APOV

La situación era de lo mas inverosímil posible, unos minutos después de que Rose corrió a su habitación ya tenia decidido que le regalaría a Esme y debo aceptar que fue una buena idea, no se porque no se me ocurrió a mi primero. Después de que Rose saliera de la casa, Emm hizo lo mismo y al poco tiempo una visión me golpeo, el ya había tomado la decisión, claro aunque no era lo mas inteligente, al menos fue buena idea.

Pero para rematar la tarde, Edward ayudado por Bella, se puso a trabajar en su propio proyecto de obsequio. No me quedo más que gruñir de frustración y Jasper se unió a mí.

Estaba a punto de volverme loca, estaba al borde del suicidio, si fuera posible llevarlo a cabo con un simple cuchillo. Pero gracias al cielo, la idea vino a mí. Y no quería dejar sufriendo a mi Jazzy, así que le conté el plan y el obsequio seria de parte de ambos.

3 días después: Día de la Madre

EsmePOV

No estaba segura de que era lo que tramaban los chicos, estos últimos 3 días habían sido un infierno, todos estaban sumidos en un aura de misterio total, cuando llegaban de la escuela todas las conversaciones cesaban, murmuraban cosas, incluso las escribían para que yo no escuchara, parecía una gran conspiración contra mi. Sinceramente pensé que alguno de ellos se iba de casa y no tenia el valor para decírmelo de frente, hasta que hoy por la mañana mis hijos me recordaron que era el día de la madre.

Estaba tranquilamente sentada en el comedor leyendo como cocinar pato a la naranja, después de que Rose me secuestrara por horas y me tratara como una muñequita- supuse que alguna fecha especial se me había olvidado pero ella no resolvió mis dudas- cuando escuche algo romperse en la sala, seguramente los chicos estaban jugando y rompieron mi jarrón, esos chicos estarían en problemas.

Al entrar a la sala me sentí feliz, más feliz que nunca en mi vida, todo estaba decorado con flores y un gran letrero con la leyenda: ¡¡Feliz Día de la Madre Esme!!

-Ven a abrir los regalos Esme, te van a encantar o al menos eso espero –dijo mi esperanzado marido. Me acerque a la mesa donde descansaban los regalos y tome el primero.

-Bien, este es de parte de Emmett- era una gran caja… vacía.

-Creí que ya no ibas a hacer esa broma nunca mas-dijo un molesto Edward.

-Lo siento, pero mi regalo no cabía en la caja, ven conmigo Esme.- Me llevo al jardín y hay había flores nuevas, recién sembradas, todas hermosas. Reemplazando a las que el mismo había destruido unos días atrás.

-Espero que te guste.

-Gustarme? Me encanta Emm gracias.

-Bueno, volvamos adentro que aun hay regalos que abrir.-dijo una muy feliz Alice.

Entramos de nuevo a la sala y observe el obsequio que había ahí.

-Bella cariño, no tenias que molestarte en regalarme algo.- sonreí tomando una caja que indicaba venia de parte de mi nuera.

-Esme, eres como mi segunda madre, seria horrible no regalarte algo- todos le mandaron una mirada feroz que no entendí, pero no quise arruinar el momento preguntando, seguramente mas tarde me enteraría. El regalo de Bella era una colección completa de novelas románticas.

-Gracias Bella, me encanta leer en mis ratos libres.

-Mi turno Esme – indicó un sonriente Edward, mismo que se acerco al piano y comenzó a tocar una bella melodía, que dijo se titulaba Esme, eso de verdad me conmovió.

-Edward, eso fue hermoso, gracias.

-Bueno, tú ya tienes puesto parte de mi regalo… La otra parte esta en tu closet.

-Gracias Rose, una nunca tiene suficiente ropa- sonreí condescendientemente, la verdad era la primera vez que mi querida hija compraba pensando en alguien que no fuera ella y eso ya era un gran regalo.

-El nuestro en parte es la decoración de la casa, pero también te compramos algo- saco de entre sus cosas un estuche alargado y me lo entrego. Una gargantilla con un dije en forma de E decorado con diamantes.

-Gracias chicos es muy lindo.

-Bueno, yo decidí ser el ultimo en darte tu obsequio- dijo mi adorado maridito, tomando de en cajón unos boletos de avión.

-Son para ti y un acompañante, es tu decisión a quien quieres llevar.

-A donde es el viaje cariño? –pregunte curiosa.

-A Alaska. Escuche que querías visitar a Tanya desde hace tiempo y quise cumplirte el deseo.- Carlisle es el marido perfecto, me conoce totalmente.

-Y bien Esme, a quien vas a llevar? –inquirieron mis indiscretos hijos.

-Por supuesto me llevo de vacaciones a su padre, creo que ese seria suficiente agradecimiento a todos sus regalos chicos, una semana libre de padres. –Todos sonrieron y me dijeron una vez más.

¡¡Feliz Día de la Madre Esme!!

- Fin -


End file.
